1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to multiple oscillator systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional systems, such as satellite systems, disadvantageously use complex and expensive atomic oscillators, such as rubidium or cesium oscillators, to provide precise and stable reference frequencies. In such systems, there is a need to provide reference frequencies approaching the accuracies available from atomic standards, without using the atomic standards.